The Nindroid of Earth
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: -Given to Criminalminds01453-Cole has felt more different from his brother than ever before sense his transformation . But Jay and Zane help him with that by making him a new body . The others get suspicious of Coles feelings and asks Zane what's up . But will he have the same answer as Cole?
1. Chapter 1

Poll winner ! Cole! Enjoy this story !

* * *

Ninjago...a nice , clam and peaceful place...we'll not always , but tonight the streets were quite and crime free .

No crickets chipped , no bank or car alarms going off and especially not screams of terro . Just peace and quite .

The bounty flys over the big city as the last of few people below turn off their lights leaving everything in total darkness .

I smile as darkness cosomus the land . Ever since my recent...transformation i have felt closer to darkness then light ever , but that's just because im a ghost .

I sighed and looked up at the monitor room , which light was still on . I rasied a brow ."Who the heck could be up this late?" I thought as i made my way up the stairs .

i stopped in front of the door and fased my head threw and looked around .

Jay and Zane stood in front of a big object . Jay was looking at blue prints and Zane was plugged up to the thing .

Their was silence for about 4 minutes before Zane spoke up ."You thing he will like it?"

Jay looked up from the piece of paper and smiled ."Of course he will buddy , your not giving up half your power for nothing are you?"

The titamium ninja smile at him and said ."No I am not . I just hop he will be able to make it work . You thing he'll just faze right threw it?"

"No I do not remember when he went into your snow mech?"

"Oh ya sorry forgot about that."

"Don't sweat it buddy...oh look it's done!" Jay got up from his knees and unplugged Zane from the huge object . They both stepped out of the way so I could mow see the whole thing .

I gasped in shock . What the two had been working on was a robot that looked exactly like...me...

Same hair , same eyes , same big eye brows ! Everything!

I could almost break down and cry , but of course I didn't . I recollected myself and floated all the way threw the wall to were Zane and Jay looked back and gasped.

We stood there in silence for a moment . I smiled at them and walked closer , I tried to hug them but went straight threw .

Jay and Zane didn't say anything but they gave me huge smiles and stepped clear of the robot me .

I sighed deeply ."Ok here it goes..." I closed my eyes as I leaned forward into the robot .

Instead of going threw I stayed inside the metal place . It was very cozy and quite for a metal space .

I could feel my hands and feet start to go numb , soon they started tingling and finally I could feel them . I twitched my hands and scrunched up my toes.

It felt so good to feel again . Slowly I began to control the rest of my body . I opened my indigo eyes and looked around .

Jay and Zane looked at me shocked as I took a step forward . I wobbled a bit but then stood firmly .

My new artificial heart raced with joy as a tear left my eye . It didn't hurt me at all it just showed a sign of emotion...

Something I couldn't do a while ago until now . Zane stepped up to me and said ."D-Do you like it?"

I didn't say anything . I just stood there looking at Zane smiling . Then suddenly I draped an arm around both Jay and Zane to pull them into a hug.

But this time with no concentration...


	2. Chapter 2

"I love it ! I love it I love it !" The black ninja screamed with joy while he hugged his brothers tighter ."I'm glad you like it Cole but could you please let us go I can't breath..." Jay said face turning blue.

Cole's face flushed up with embarrassment as he let go of Zane and Jay ."Sorry it's just..I have a body again!"

"A nindroid body..."Jay puffed out . Still recovering from the tight hug .

"Oh ya so now there's two robots on the team ! Me and Zane!" Cole draped an arm around his titanium brother.

Zane smiled at him ."Im just glad you are now happy . You've been away from the team ever sense the defeat of Morro and I missed seeing you be happy." Cole frowned at him .

'Why would he think that ? As long as I have him around I'm the happiest man in the world!' Cole thought looking into Zane's icy blue glowing eyes .

"Zane , as long as you and the rest of the team are here I am happy . Don't you ever think that I'm not." Zane smiled at him and looked back at Jay who as leaning up against the wall , smirking at Cole.

The black ninja gave him a 'What you smiling at ?' Glare . Jay didn't say anything but looked out side at the darkness and went to turn the computer off .

I looked out side and noticed this two . Zane gave out a small yawn before he said ."I think it is time for bed . We won't want to miss sun rise exercises or showing Kai , Nya , Lloyd and Sensei your new body."

Zane then headed out the door soon followed by Jay and Cole .

The three made their way into their shared room . Trying not to wake Kai or Lloyd in the process .

They got in their PJ's , brushed their teeth and got into the separate beds .

As Cole got settled and comfy in his bed he began thinking ."Why...Why do you have to be so handsome Zane!? You make me feel like you don't deserve me! And you don't . Your so awesome and beautiful!"

Cole dove his face into a pillow and silently screamed ."Gosh darn it! Why do i feel like this! UGH! ZANE!"

Of course no one heard him because they were all in deep sleep , especially Zane.

"Damit I'm thinking of him again! Ugh!"

He fought like this all night until he finally went to sleep . Dreaming of when he was going to announce his new feelings to Zane , hoping he'd feel the same way...

* * *

As night grew to day the lovely people of Ninjago all got back to their jobs,schools and self employed duties .

While the ninja were still in bed .

Kai snored loudly as Cole , who was on the top bunk , slept peacefully . Dreaming about romance and certain things .

Zane was in his usual deep sleep trace . While Jay slobbered all over his pillow . Lloyd was just sleeping . Nothing important about that.

The ninjas door creaked open as the aroma of bacon and eggs eliminated the room .

Nya stepping in quietly and walked over to Kai . She got real close to Kai's ear and said ."Come on Kai it's time to wake up . Breakfast is ready!"

And with that the fire ninjas eyes shot open as he quickly got out of bed . He looked over at Nya and smiled ."So...the legendary water ninja cooked us breakfast , wow your growing up."

Nya giggled and playfully punched Kai in the shoulder ."Shut up . You know I'm old enough . Now wake up the others I bet they wouldn't want to wait for this breakfast ."

Kai rubbed his shoulder as he watched Nya leave the room ."Yea...your growing up to fast..." His face saddened before climbing up his bunk bed ladder to Coles bed .

He shook the sleeping black ninja who woke up in an instant ."Good you woke up this time . Now I won't have to use the spray bottle again , Come one lets wake up The others."

Kai climbed back down as Cole looked at him weirdly ."Is he that tired or that stupid to not see I'm solid now?" The black ninja rolled his eyes as he threw the sheets off and climbed don the ladder .

He looked over at Kai , who was trying to wake Lloyd up , and said ."Ya notice anything different about me , Kai?" The red ninja shot his head towards Cole and squinted .

There was silence for a moment before his eyes widened ."Y-Your back to normal?"

Cole smiled ."Yea but I'm a robot now."

* * *

Ok ok there is chapter two I hope you like it !

Also there will be childhood relation ship problems in this story as well as Jaya . Kai just doesn't want his little sister to grow up to fast .

I bet I would ether , so I understand Kai .

but I hope you liked this chapter , so Mkay

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"WHO CARES I CAN HUG YOU AGAIN!" Kai said giving Cole a hug , he squeezed the black ninja tightly as a tear Left his eye.

Cole smiled patting the hot heads back ."Yea , it sure does feel nice to hug..." The black ninjas voice faded into a whisper when his purple eyes locked onto the sleeping ice ninja .

The sun that came threw the lone widow shimmers of Zane's titanium form . "He looks so cute!" He thought noticing the formed on his face . 'He must be having one heck of a good dream...'

With this distraction Cole didn't notice the waking of Lloyd , who's hands were wrapped around Coles body.

The boy looked up at Cole and said ."Earth to Cole ! Don't go Zane on us!" He said making the awoken Jay and Kai giggle.

Cole smiled at Lloyd and said ."Hey what's wrong with being weird ? You some kind of lawyer?" Everyone in the room laughed as Lloyd let go of Cole .

"No it's just we already have our weirdo so that spots taken , we do have a spot for a jock though!" Cole smiled and ruffled the boys head ."Yea I'll take that spot back , Jay."Cole looked over at Jaywalking no was smirking .

"Hey I got to be the tuff guy for like...ever sense you changed into a ghost." Kai replied with ."Yea but you couldn't even lift a bucket of water with out the help of Zane!" Kai said chuckling , reviving a glare from Jay.

"Speaking of Zane..." Cole said walking over to the sleeping nindroid ."Hey sleepy head , wake up time for breakfast." The black ninja then started lightly shaking the ninja.

"Hm? Five more minutes.." Zane rolling over onto his side to where his back was facing Cole .

The black ninja smiled as he shook Zane some more .

Soon Zane got tired of this and got out of bed ."I'm up I'm up , so who cooked breakfast." The titanium ninja asked stretching out his back .

"Nya did , now come on it's probably getting cold." Kai said making his way out the door . Zane smiled while he brushed back his short spiky unkept hair into his natural look.

"I like my breakfast cold." Zane said walking out the door followed by Cole and Jay .

As the ninja were about to enter the kitchen Jay stopped Cole and pulled him into the bathroom ."What's this about , Jay?" Cole asked as Jay locked the door.

The lightning ninja looked back at Cole crossed armed and smirking ."You should know what this is about . I saw the way you were looking at Zane last night...do you like him?" Coles face flushed up at the question .

Cole didn't say anything but stared at Jay for a long time .

'Do I like Zane? Does he like me? why can't I make up my mind ? Am I gay or not!? Do I like to kiss boys or not? Oh I don't know!' Cole thought battling in his head.

Jay frowned at the ninja and placed a hand on his shoulder ."Hey I know this might be hard to tell people , but you can tell me anything , Cole were brothers and I would never do something that might hurt you." Jay said smiling at Cole.

The black ninja still didn't speak but smiled back at Jay .

'I guess I'm just not ready to come out with my feelings yet...' Cole then looked down at the ground to where Jay understood what he was trying to tell him and unlocked the door.

The two made their way out of the bathroom , not making eye contact or taking .

As they entered the kitchen , they saw that everyone was already in their seats chatting and biting at their food , except for Zane who sat quietly near an empty seat.

Jay saw this and placed a hand on Coles shoulder ."Don't do anything stupid." The lightning ninja said receiving a smile from Cole . Jay then foundation seat near Nya were Cole went to sit near Zane.

The titanium ninja smiled as Cole sat down . They didn't say anything for a couple minutes . The two just stared into each others eyes in silent.

Soon Cole opened his mouth and said ."Soo , how's the food?" The black ninja said eying the plate of food .

"It good but the eggs need a little more pepper and salt added to it so it could burst out with flavor." Zane said making an explosion movement with his hands . Cole chuckled smiled at the him.

'Mmmm I wish I could tell him , but if I do he'll probably hate me for ever!' Cole thought but was quickly knocked out of it when Zane's sweet voice hit his ears .

"You can try some if you like." Zane said taking a little bit of his eggs and bacon the placing it on Coles plate ."I'm not that hungry anyway , plus Kai and Lloyd almost ate all of it..."

Coles purple eyes sparkled as he looked into Zane icy blue ones . His face heated up as he grabbed a fork , still looking into the beautiful icy eyes .

He cut a piece of his egg off and placed it into his mouth . Zane's as right this needed more flavor , it's just to normal to plain...not like Zane or him .

They were unique . He's a nindroid , Coles a ghost inside a robot body , but they both have a thing in common.

They both love to cook , it's just that Zane's and experienced cook . 'Maybe I should start taking lessons from him.' Cole thought taking another bite of his food.

The black ninjas eyes then scanned Zane's body , really...he scanned it.

Words and a diagram of Zane piped up in his eyes .

It said

Zane Robert Julien

Age:36

'Woah...he's that old?" Cole thought but kept reading the information .

gender:Male

Height:7 '2

weight: 250

'Pft robot parts , their so heavy!'

Mate:non

Cole then picked threw a couple sentences that caught his eyes but then started getting bored . Soon a idea popped into his head .

He looked around the room at everyone to see they were talking to each other , Zane's back was now to Cole as he was now speaking with Wu.

Cole smiled before opening his arm panel and went under the table . The ninja pressed a button and whisperd.

"What kind species is Zane Roberts Julien attracted to?" A loading sign appeared on a small screen .

After about 5 seconds the answer showed up .

It read ,

Results for What kind of species is Zane Roberts Julien attracted to ,

The results shocked Cole as he read what was below...

20 % women

80 % Men

"Oh my god... YES! I HAVE A CHANCE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Cole!" Someone screams from above as the black ninja quickly jerks his head up to were he hit the bottom of the table.

"Oww.." Cole moans rubbing his head as he emerges from under the table receiving a glare from Wu.

"Cole it is impolite to go under the table while people are speaking to you!" Wu says harshly looking at the black haird boy .

The ghost robot rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke ."Sorry Sensie Wu I was just...checking something on my arm panel .Just checking...my panel..." The others looked at him awkwardly as Zane's face almost cracked a smile.

'So..' Cole thought .'He likes it when I'm making a fool of myself , we'll I better write that down..' The black ninja thought before getting snapped out of it my Nya ."So ,Cole, how's it feel being a ghost nindrod now?"

The Cole thought for a moment before giving a shaky glance towards Zane .'Man I don't wanna say anything stupid that might effect Zane's feelings , Aww why don't I just say like being in a tight space made of metal , Ya ya ya that's it!'

Cole then looked up to see Nya , with a bored expression on her face , awaiting an answer.

"Um it's like being in a small space...made of meatl!"Cole said before showing off and awkward smile.

Nya looked at him weirdly but then shook it off and went back to chatting with Jay .

Soon everyone went back to taking before coles awkward smile faded as he sighed deeply .'Man that was close I could have screwed everything up...'

7 minutes later...

After everyone was finished with breakfast , the ninjas and Sensie all headed out side as Nya cleaned up the dishes along with the help of Lloyd.

Wu split us up into two groups .

Kai with Jay and Cole with Zane...

He then explained what the challenge was . Cole wasn't listening though , he was to distracted by Zane's bueatful figure . Tall , skinny and muscluer . Why did he have go be so perfect!?

"Cole!" Senseis voice boomed as he snapped his head quickly towards Wu ."Yes , master." Cole replied shakily .

"Have you not been listening to my orders?" Wu asked taking a step closer to Cole .

The black ninja looked down embarresd as his face heated up ."No Sensie I haven't." Wu frowned at him as he then looked over at Jay and Kai.

"Jay , Kai will you please show ,Cole, what it is that we are doing?"

"Yes , master!" The two said at once as they bowed before walking on separate sides of the deck.

It went silent for a Monet before Kai started .

He closed his hazel eyes and began to dance , soon Jay followed in persuit as Wu explained ."Two ninjas , two different dances and only one way to do it . In this lesson to day we are leaning the power of multiy power."

Kai and Jay came closer and closer as they danced . Jay , smooth , perfect and balanced . Kai fast , loud but clam as he danced .

"When the two elements that come with for to do this dance , they will intertwined with their thoughts at we'll as power..." Wu said making Cole gulp nervously .

'With our thoughts , man I can't do that...not now any way..' Cole thought before looking back at Kai and Jay noticing they have stopped.

He looked over at Zane who expression was blank at the Moment .

"On this faze the two elements are battling in side their thoughts onto whom get what half of power , soon after this the elements that have switched will have the other ones power for a limited amount of time , perfectly capable of certain situations . So I'm glad you were listening ,Zane,"The ice ninja smiled at his Sensie as Cole frowned crossing his arms.

"Man I'm not doing to we'll right now.." He mutterd softly . Cole then looked back up to see Jay and Kai , smiling in their glory.

Jay looked over his right hand and then suddenly fire came shooting out of thin air . Kai had done the same thing but instead of fire lightning came out.

Wu smiled at them they turned back to Zane and Cole . "Now it is your turn.." The two bowed at their master then went to separate sides of the deck.

Cole was sweating now .'What if In my thoughts Zane figures out my secret I'll be ruined.

He then looked over at Jay for support , but all he did was shrug and mouth out the words ."Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then smiled at him.

Cole smiled back before him and Zane closed their eyes and began to dance .

The black ninjas dance was alot like Kai's but had Jays balance . Zane's was somewhat like Jays but rather silent .

then to two felt as if the world was spinning , faster and faster as they danced . And then soon they stopped but just a few feet from eachother .

they waited for something to happen but never did .

Coles eyes twitched as he heard giggling coming from Jay and Kai . The ninja opened his eyes , but he wished he shouldn't have.

While they were dancing he must have been to focused because as soon as he opened his eyes Zane lay wrapped in his arms , in a dipping position like they do in the tango dance.

The ice ninja was blushing madly as well as Cole . He lifted Zane back onto his feet and immediately pulled his hands back.

Wu noticed Coles actions and hid a small smile . He knew about the love Cole had for Zane but didn't want to tell him because , Wu has seen the future and he nows what is going to happen with these two...


	5. Chapter 5

"Great first try my students , but next time we must not go into a dance..." Wu said , making Cole blush deeper as he looked over at Zane . Who was still shocked by what happened.

"Now , sense you all have been under a lot of stress and training lately you may have the rest of the day to rest and recollect...just no secret parties and other stuff or you will stay up all night to train." The Sensei said , receiving quick nods from Jay and Kai.

"Yes Sensei , no parties!" Jay said , showing off a big smile.

Wu smiled at them , then headed up towards the monitor room . A closing of a door was heard as Kai and Jay jerked their heads to Coles direction , smirking.

Cole noticed this and scowled at them ."What are you guys looking at?" He asked , making Jay and Kai giggle as they got closer to him.

"Oh nothing , it's just you pulled Zane into a dip like a girl and boy would with...ya now the tango , and after they dip they usually kiss..." Jay said , throwing an arm around Coles shoulder making the black ninja blush at the thought.

Soon a Cole shook it off and pushed Jay off him ."You guys are sick , ya know that! I would never-" Cole quickly clamped a hand over his mouth , knowing what he was about to say , and quickly looked over to were Zane was supposed to be.

I guess he got tired of them arguing about this because he wasn't standing there anymore.

Cole gave a sigh of relief .'Thank god he didn't hear me , or I would have screwed up big time...' The ghost robot thought before looking over at Kai and Jay , who were still looking at him questioningly.

"You guys can stop staring at me , cause I don't like Zane like that so you can just forget it." Kai and Jays eyes widened a bit , but then the shrugged ."Um ok , see ya later Cole..."Kai said as Jay and him headed inside , leaving Cole to only his thoughts.

As soon as the two you gets we're inside , Cole broke...

"Why did I say that!? Now their more suspicious! Especially Jay , why do I have to be so obvious?! Ugh! Being gay is hard , but I do love Zane and I don't think any other girl can give me more love than him..." Cole mumbled to him self , pacing back and froth across the deck.

As he counted to do this , Cole did not notice a certain samurai standing in the door way of the living room.

"So , what has you so stressed?" Nya asked , making Cole jump a bit and look up at her.

He smiled a little ."Oh nothing just ,this new body I'm still not used to a bit and...oh well never mind." Cole said , continuing his pacing.

Nya frowned at him and crossed her arms ."Cole , is there something you're not telling me? Come on you can tell me anything , I won't judge , promise." The samurai said placing a hand on his shoulder , stoping his pacing once again.

Cole dropped his head and bit his lip , hard.

The two didn't speak for a long time , Cole just stood there silently . Not waiting to wait for an answer ,Nya, grabbed the black ninjas hood and stared pulling him across the deck and down the stairs to her room.

Cole was shocked by this , but did not pull away but instead started walking side by side with Nya , attempting not to fall over.

Once they got to Nya's room , she opened the door , shoved Cole in the room , came in herself , locked the door and sat a Cole on the bed beside her.

Nya the gave out a sigh and looked into Coles purple eyes ."Now...tell me was it wrong...you haven't been yourself sense the incident , and you still not your self when we built you a new body! Now just tell me what's wrong...please..." The black haired girl pleaded.

Cole stared at her , eyes of no emotion as he spoke ."Ya know when...that thing...um..." The ninja said , receiving a weird look from Nya.

"Cole,"Nya said sternly ,"Tell me what is wrong ! I will still love you as a brother , nothing you can say will even change that..." Nya said smiling , making Cole smile a bit then frown.

He took a deep breath and said.

"I love , Zane..."


	6. Chapter 6

" I love , Zane..." When Cole first heard those words come out of his mouth , his shoulders loosened as well his frame as a huge amount of stress left him.

It felt good to him , but maybe no so good to Nya . Who's hazel eyes twitched while her face turned to discuss ."Y-Your in love with , Zane? So your gay?" The girl asked , receiving a shy nod from the black ninja.

"Hehe well this is just great! I'm living with a gay and my brothers acting weird...what else could possibly happen next!?" Nya said , with tears streaming down her face before she went to clear them.

Cole stayed silent . He thought telling someone the truth would make him feel better...but no it just made him feel worse .

Tears danced in the ghost robots eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest and barred his head in shame.

Nya saw this . He discuss faded as it became a guilty sad frown . Why did she do that? Why did she reject Cole being a gay because of Kai refusing for her to grown up?

She sighed before looking at the ninja . His body was shaking as sobs escaped his mouth.

A pain hit Nya's chest ."Why did I do that? I'm so stupid now Cole hates me!" She mumbled.

As more pain full minutes went bye no one said anything . Nothing good came out of this conversation . The only bad thing is that Cole now knows he will never be loved by his only 'sister' and that he has a 50 50 % change at love with Zane.

'Oh why does life have to be so complicated?' Cole thought as more tears flowed down his face.

Nya still didn't say anything . Of course she felt happy for Cole . Now that he found his one true love . The only part she didn't like was that it was Zane.

I mean he's a perfect guy but maybe he's to perfect...

Nya sighed as she got up from her bed and went to until lock and open the door . Making Cole look up at Nya who was holding the door wide open and staring at him soullessly.

Before Cole could ask what she was doing Nya interrupted him." .Now!" She said raising her voice making Cole flinch.

The black ninja jumped up from his spot and walked out the door . As he passed Nya they did not make eye contact but instead ,Nya, pushed Cole out of the door way into the wall ,hard, and slammed her room door shut.

Leaving Cole ,crying, on the floor in pain . Nya wasn't a strong girl but she wasn't weak ether . If she pushes someone into a wall she can break a nose . But luckily ,for Cole, his nose was just bruised as blood came pouring out.

He sobbed and choked as he stood up shakily .'What just happened?' Cole thought making his way down the hall.

As he did this Cole bumped into a certain someone...

Zane fell back wards as Coles strong figure knocked him off balance . Acting quickly , Cole grabbed Zane Hand and pulled him back up . Only inches away from his face , their noses touched as they both blushed.

The ice ninja stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck ."I'm sorry for bumping into you Cole , I was just trying to apologize for leaving up out on the deck and not answering you.." Cole didn't say anything but he smiled and nodded , trying not to break down crying at the spot.

Zane smiled at him but then frowned when he saw the blood ."What happened to your nose?" Zane asked placing a hand onto Coles face and Turing it side to side , examining the bruise.

"Oh this," Cole said taking Zane's hand away from his face , trying not to kiss him they were so close! ."This I just hit the punching bag to hard and I came back bonked me in the nose , I was just headed to the bathroom to clean up." The black ninja said , making Zane look at him but then nod.

"Oh ok , do you need any help?" Zane asked as some how the two were making their way down the hall to the bathroom.

"Um no I don't think so Zane but thanks for asking , I'll see you at dinner or ya now around...the bounty...ok bye!" Cole sputtered as he entered the bathroom , shutting the door and locking it.

Leaving Zane standing outside with a confused look but then he quickly shook it off and left .

Cole stood on the other side of the door frowning ."You idiot that was your chance!" The ninja said slumping down onto the cold title floor . His knees to his chest.

"I need help..."


	7. Chapter 7

Heys guys im back and I'm sorry for not updating, I've been very busy this week and I haven't had much time. I hope you can relate to this problem, but for now...

ENJOY!

* * *

Zane's POV

As I walk down the hallway, I could get the thought out of my head that Coles hiding something...

I tried shaking it off, but it just came back every time.I sighed."Maybe it's something I'm supposed to know, but shouldn't...I don't know..."

Running a hand threw my silver hair, I heard sniffing and crying coming from Nya's room.

I placed my head on the door and knocked softly."Nya? Are you ok?". 2 minutes went by, but with no response.

Pulling myself off the door, I said quietly."Just...just tell me if you need my help...I'm always here..." Before I calmly walked way and turned left, into my room.

I closed the door and groaned, before throwing myself on the bed."Why does it have to be so awkward when I'm around!" I said, but came out a muffled whine, due to my face being barred in my pillows.

'Maybe, tomorrow will be better...or...maybe not...'

* * *

With Cole.

The black ninja stood up, from his place on the floor, and looked in the mirror.

'Man...I'm surprised this thing isn't broken.." Cole said to him self, referring to how much blood was rushing out of his nose.

I shiver ran up his spine, before shaking it off and grabbing a paper towel.

Cole ran the towel under some cool fresh water, until it went limp in his hands. Turning the water off, the ninja began to while away the blood.

He winced as a shot of pain went threw his face.

'Just because I'm a robot, doesn't mean I cant feel pain...' Cole thought, and lightly swiped away the blood, until it was all gone.

Cole opened up the trash can and threw the towel in it and sniffed."Trash...I bet that's what Nya thinks of me..." The ninja said, smiling to himself.'I wish she knew how it felt...how it felt to be different and useless...then come back as something new only to have problems up ahead!' The black ninja said to himself, before punching the wall out of anger.

Someone must have heard him, because as soon as Cole pulled his hand away, a knock came to the door, followed by a small voice , it was Jay this time.

"Uh hello? Cole? You in there?"Jay asked knocking some more.

Cole was silent for a moment, but soon answered."Yea, it's me...what do you want?" He snapped.

"Woah,dude no need to be angry, what's wrong and why are you in the bathroom?" Jay asked, making Cole frown.

The black ninja sighed deeply.'Why does he have to ask so many questions!?'


	8. Chapter 8

Cole's POV

"I...I'm fine, I just knocked the punching bag a little hard and it...bonked me right in the nose...hehehe. But! I'm fine now so you can leave." Jay didn't respond but I could still hear his breathing from outside the door.

I decided to break the silence."*sigh* I'm sorry, Jay. It's just...just I don't like feeling weak and being hurt easily...and I don't like telling people that and making them panic or try and baby me..." My heart pained me to say that. Of course it was the truth but...it also was not.

This time Jay responded imedeatly."Cole, don't you ever think that you're weak. You are the earth ninja! Your the strongest guy I know!" My face began heating up as his inspirational speech continued.

"You can dance, you're a great fighter! And...and you're the best big brother I have ever had..." My heart stopped at those words.

'Youre the best big brother I have ever had...'

The sentence made tears formened in my eyes as I sniffed."You...you really think that?"

"Yes! I would never lie to you!"

"But what if I mess you or do something stupid and you hate me!"

"That doesn't matter! I'll still love you as a brother! Now open the door so I can give you a hug." Jay said jiggling the nob.

I sniffed once more and whipped a few tears away and answerd."Ok."

Unlocking the door, I twisted the nob and pulled it open. To where Jay stand, smiling from ear to ear, his arms stretched out for a big hug.

I smile at him before hugging him, tightly. As the hug continued I leaned in close to his ear and said.

"I love you as a younger brother to Jay... Sometimes they have a lot to say..."

* * *

Nya's POV

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!" I screamed softly landing face first onto my bed."Why why why Cole!? Why didn't you see I loved you more than Jay! Know you're in love with Zane! What am I to do now!" Screaming to the open air, like I was expecting a response.

I began to weep. Cole was the only person she loved more than Jay...but her love for the earth ninja was stronger...

As my crying continued I muffled out.

"Cole...you stupid handsome idiot! I love you!"

* * *

Wus POV

I sit with my feet cross in the loutis position. As I did this a strange voice entered my ear.

"Cole and Zane...like the yin and yang twins they are alike in a lot of ways but in many ways different..." The voice rang in my head as I smiled relising who it was.

"So.." I began."The ultimate spinjizu master has a little saying into this future relationship? Am I correct?" I said receiving a chuckle from the ultimate master.

"Well if you only knew what these two can really do together as a couple..." I raised a brow.

"Wht do you mean by that?" He laugh silently.

"Oh dear friend they are you're students. I can not tell you their talents, you must find that out for yourself..." The ultimate spinjizu master said before leaving my thought of mind.

I sighed.

"Myabe he's right...I should find out this on my own!" And with that I hoped up from my position and walked out the do to find my two students.

"The master better be right about this..."


	9. Chapter 9

The titanium ninja sighed opening his eyes.'How long has he been resting? 20 maybe 30 minutes?' The nindroid thought, looking at his automatic clock to his right.

The digital numbers stroke 2:00.

He sighed again, and stood up to stretch his arms."Maybe I should practice more on the new power Wu was teaching us." Zane said to him self, referring to this mornings training ...and when...

The nindroid stopped in his tracks. His face lit up as the memory of the 'inccednt' with Cole came back to memory.

He smiled and giggle a bit, but quickly frowned when someone knocked on his door.

Zane straighten out his GI a bit before saying."I'm coming!" And going to open the door.

* * *

With Nya.

Small sniffs were heard from the young samurai. Her heart was now broken, and so was her trust with Cole.

Nya wiped her yes dry and sniffed again.'How cold a handsome guy ,like Cole, be gay?' She thought sitting up.

Her nose crinkled up at the word.'Gay' it was a stupid word, a word she would never want to describe anyone...she hated it.

The Samuria stood up from her bed, and looked over to a photo of Cole. She picked it up and placed a thumb over Coles face.

Ever sense the machine at Borgs tower 'matched' them, she just hasn't been the same.

Even though it's been over a mouth ,the Samuria still holds feelings for the big block of earth. His nice body, bueaful eyes and sweet voice...he was perfect...

Nya sighed and set the photo down.'Maybe she was over reacting a bit. Cole being gay isn't all that bad...as long as...no one knows.'

A smirk creeped up on the young girls face."Using a persons secret against them, now that sounds evil!" Nya said, laughing a bit.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the door nob."Maybe...this can work..."

* * *

Zane's POV

Master Wu stood at my door. His golden eyes shinning a bit, before he spoke."Zane, I hope I'm not interrupting your 'free time' but...if you wouldn't mind, I would like if you came with me to the deck." Wu smiled a bit.

I stood the quietly for a moment, and smiled back."You are not interrupting anything Master Wu, I would be delighted to accompany you on the deck." I said, stepping out of my room and closing the door.

Wu smiled at me as we began our walk to the deck.

As we did, Nya came walking out of her room smiling. She looked to us."Hello master Wu, Hello Zane .Nice day isn't it?" She said, a bit to cheerfully.

I raise a brow.'She was crying a couple minutes ago, of course her day is not at all nice.I wonder what is wrong?'

Just as I began to open my mouth, Wu, interrupted me."Why Nya, you seem so cheerful today. What has made you so happy?" He asked, walking down the hallway and leading Nya with him.

I stayed behind ,for a Monment, listing to the conversation start to fade away, but then I shook my head.'Probbaly just girl problems...wouldn't want to get caught in that mess...' I thought remembering the things Kai told me when I came back from chess island.

It sent a shiver down my back...Wait. Do nindroids even get shivers?


End file.
